Nowadays, digital combination padlock appears to be a widely used lock set, and a type of the padlock the lock bar of which can be swung to unlock the padlock is newly developed, as shown in FIG. 1. This type of padlock indeed eliminates the shortcomings existing in early padlock with retractile lock bar. However, still some drawbacks exist in such padlock as follows:
(1) The digit-wheels, sleeve, spring, lock hook and lock bar are all positioned in the same plane in the lock cover, and especially, the projections of an elastic slide pin must be inserted into cuts in the sleeve of the lock, thus making the assembly of the padlock not so easy and much working time is wasted. Moreover, poor quality is often caused due to difficult assembly. PA1 (2) When locking or unlocking the padlock, one must move forward or backward the movable lock bar with his finger, as shown in FIG. 2, and obstruction or even finger injury caused by striking takes place frequently. PA1 (3) The padlock is composed of many complex components, and especially, the elastic slide pin and movable lock bar are manufactured at high material and working time comsumption. Also, the mold thereof can not be easily made, therefore, increasing the manufacturing cost.